What You Need
by The6thAnon
Summary: Vishnal can't keep his feelings quiet any longer, but Prince Jesse seems to have bigger things on his mind. A ferocious bug, for instance. Oneshot. Prince/Vishnal.


"I'd like to do more for you! No, no, that's not right. Erm…I want to be more! Yes, that's it! But my delivery is still off…" Prince Jesse walked into the butlers' side of the palace.

"Are you alright, Vishnal?" The butler jumped, clinging tightly to a bandage in his hand.

"Oh, Prince Jesse! Yes, I'm fine." Jesse wasn't quite convinced. Vishnal's face was a collage of pale and red, and his mouth curved in a worried frown. His hands were shaking. Jesse unlinked his hands from behind his back.

"Are you sure? You look sick, you really should rest." Jesse reached inside his pack and pulled out a recovery potion. "Those bandages won't give you what you need. Why do you have them? Planning to work as a doctor, too?" He said the last part teasingly, but his face was gentle as he handed over the potion. "I'm sure you'd be a good one."

Vishnal took the potion and looked away as his fingers brushed against the other boy's hand.

"Very kind of you. Thank you." He held onto the potion with both hands and kept his feet still, his eyes on the ground. He didn't want the prince to watch him drink; he had never had one of these before—he usually slept off his illnesses and didn't have much trust for these potions.

But the prince was giving him an eager look. He held the flask delicately and took a few sips. Instantly he felt stable, in control. He stopped trembling and smiled a content smile.

"See! Just what you needed." Jesse patted him on the back. "There's something I need to take care of outside of castle walls. Stay healthy while I'm gone, OK?" With a wave, he left the room. Vishnal sat down, pondering the potion's effects.

_It seems to be working_, he thought, looking down at his hands. _But it can't help me with courage_. Vishnal turned to the door. _He has enough for two people, and I have none at all._

* * *

Prince Jesse gasped as the monster sliced into his left arm. He had found the dungeon by mistake and wandered into it, hoping for some rare items and ores. Instead he found this thing. Six legs and one hundred pounds of fierce energy. He swore he could take it down—the thing was a bug, for Ventuswill's sake—but it was quite a pesky one.

Vishnal peeked from behind a rock and watched in horror as his beloved prince took hit after hit. Jesse grimaced. He had enough strength in him for a few more swings, but he wanted to get it down with one. He braced himself, then let out a battle cry and charged the beast. His sword found its heart, but not before claws sunk themselves into his back.

"Jesse!" Vishnal ran to the prince, eyeing the blood spots on his shirt. "Jesse, are you OK? What do you need? I'll do anything!"

The prince pulled an onigiri out of his pocket and took a few gulping bites, washing it down with a recovery potion. He grinned at the blue-haired boy and propped himself up on his elbows, wincing as his wounds started to close up.

"I'm fine. Always carry food with me." He smiled, unsuccessfully masking his pain.

"Yes, yes, of course. You're always prepared."

"Thanks to you," Jesse replied thoughtfully. "You cook for me all the time."

"Well, that's…just my duties, sir." The two shared a brief moment of appreciation, Jesse smiling at Vishnal.

"Well, you're one hell of a butler, that's for sure," Jesse chuckled.

_Now's my chance! _Vishnal thought to myself.

"Jesse, if I may, I'd like to talk to you about that." Jesse stopped with his sword half into its sheath, still lying on the ground.

"About what?" Vishnal paused. Then he leaned forward.

"I don't just want to be your butler!" Surprise etched itself into Jesse's face.

"Well, that's fair. You deserve a promotion. We can discuss the details when we're back home." Jesse made a motion to get up, but Vishnal stopped him.

"No! That's…not what I meant, exactly…" Jesse turned to him. "I…want to be your boyfriend." He looked away. "I assume that won't be possible, you being a prince and all." Jesse sheepishly remembered his dubious origins.

"Well, erm, that doesn't matter to me." He tilted his head to the sky. "I think it would be quite nice, don't you?"

And before Vishnal could offer his agreement, Jesse took his hand and balanced on his knees. "Prince Jesse, at your service. Date service." He winced. "You know what I mean." He kissed the butler's hand and tried to push himself back up, only to fall down again.

"You silly prince," Vishnal murmured. He turned Jesse around and took out his bandages. "These are what you really need." And as Vishnal sealed the wraps with a kiss, Jesse couldn't help but agree.


End file.
